


Kingsley and Orion: A Love Story

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Kingsley and Orion: A Love Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



  
**Title:** Kingsley and Orion: A Love Story  
 **Pairing:** Kingsley/Portrait!Orion Black  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word count:** ~2135 (For real? JFC)  
 **Content:** Wanking, voyeurism, ADW 45/50  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. They belong to JKR.  
 **A/N:** Unbeta'd. In spite of the cracktastic title, the fic is, well, not that cracky. Blame my dear friend, [](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**gryffindorj**](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/) , who requested this for her unbirthday (Feb 30th *rolls eyes*): _Kingsley/Orion Black. No PWP but smut and a true loving relationship, not too fluffy. Your prompt is morning kisses._ Ask and you shall receive. ♥

"Morning, Minister," one of the portraits said and Kingsley looked up to try and see just who was speaking to him. As the vast majority were sleeping—or feigning sleep as they often did—he easily singled out Sirius's father, Orion Black.

"Good morning, Mr Black," he said with a smile. "Not at Grimmauld Place today?"

"Walburga is carrying on and on at the Potter boy." Kingsley chuckled at that. Hopefully now that Harry had Bill Weasley helping him, maybe they'd be able to either silence or unstick Mrs Black's portrait for good.

"I'll try to keep the noise to a minimum today then," Kingsley replied.

"See that you do, Minister," Orion grumbled and then settled down to sleep.

~*~

"Morning, Mr Black," Kingsley called up to the portrait that greeted him every day now. Whatever was happening at Grimmauld Place had him permanently visiting his portrait outside Kingsley's office.

"Is it morning? Although I should have known by the racket your assistant makes when he gets here."

"Percy's rather industrious." Kingsley tried to think back to the names he'd seen on the Black Family Tree. "I believe he's a distant relative of yours."

"Unless he's a Black by name, I'm not interested." Orion began speaking more to himself than Kingsley. "Both my sons wasted their good blood buggering poofs—the older one with his pet werewolf—instead of finding a nice pureblood witch to settle down with, both dying before they had a chance to sire another generation of Blacks…."

"Have a good day, sir," Kingsley said as he made his way toward his office, letting Orion let off steam.

~*~

"Right there. Third portrait from the left." Kingsley pointed out Orion's frame to the Ministry Maintenance Men. "Bring him into my office please."

"What's the meaning of this, Shacklebolt?" Orion cried out as his frame shifted and he fell to one side.

"It's rather silly to converse in the corridor on a daily basis." Kingsley entered his office and pointed to an empty space rather lower than where Orion had hung outside. "How is that, Mr Black?"

Orion looked around the room, eyes trailing from the door to Kingsley's rather impressive desk. "I do have rather a good view from here."

"Excellent." Kingsley clapped his hands together once and sent the Maintenance Men on their way. "A cuppa first, I think," Kingsley said as he sat down behind his desk and a tea service appeared at his left. "How did you take yours, Mr Black?"

Orion smirked. " _Black._ " Kingsley laughed out loud.

"Of course. I might have known."

~*~

"Ravenclaw, eh?" Orion said, out of the blue.

Kingsley looked up from the parchment he was studying. "Not reckless enough to be a Gryffindor and too honest to be a Slytherin."

"You do need your wits about you to get ahead in the Ministry."

That was certainly true. Kingsley was quick thinking but it was in fact the thinking itself that was important. Slytherins always wondered what was in it for them and Gryffindors were out the door before they'd even heard the entire plan.

As for Hufflepuffs, well, they tended to make a great cup of tea.

Kingsley nodded. "My house affiliation has served me well I think, yes."

"Blacks are Slytherin through and through—"

"Sirius was a Gryff—"

"My son was a rebel and a traitor to his family, that's what he was." Orion got up and walked out of his frame. Kingsley frowned down at the parchment, unaccountably unhappy he'd brought up a sore subject.

~*~

Kingsley rubbed his tired eyes and yawned, the yellow light from the candles not quite strong enough to keep him awake at this late hour. If only the MLE and the DOM weren't always working at cross purposes, he might actually have a smoothly running Ministry of Magic.

As it was, he was constantly having to keep them from getting into each other's business and usually after something had already done wrong.

"A nice cup of tea with a healthy splash of brandy will do the trick, Minister."

Kingsley looked over at the portrait and noted Orion was drinking the same. "Muggle brandy?"

"Who said it was Muggles that perfected brandy?" he replied, pouring a splash more into his teacup.

"It wasn't?" Kingsley asked, pleased with the distraction. Orion took the bait and proceeded to tell Kingsley everything he knew about magical distilleries in northern France.

Kingsley was becoming quite comfortable with Orion Black, staying late even when he didn't have to. Well, that wasn't exactly true. There was _always_ work to be done but he was choosing Orion's company over going home alone.

~*~

He wasn't sure when it happened, but Kingsley realised he found the sound of Orion's voice rather arousing. It was subtle at first, just a feeling of contentment talking with a friend. Orion was someone with no expectations of getting ahead, who wasn't _trying_ to get anything from him. That was rare when one was Minister.

After a few too many drinks one evening, their conversation veered toward more personal topics. Kingsley didn't have time for a relationship currently and Orion filled in that role of constant companion. He was a bit shocked when Orion began telling him about when he first met Walburga. It wasn't quite the story he expected.

"And then she got down on her knees," Orion said drunkenly and Kingsley bit his lip. What he wouldn't give for a nice blow job right about now….

"Excuse me a moment," he said and walked somewhat awkwardly to the loo, bringing himself off in moments, the rich sound of Orion's voice in his head.

~*~

"Walburga always insisted on a kiss first thing in the morning," Orion said late one night.

"Sounds rather romantic," Kingsley replied, setting aside the pile of Auror applications he needed to give final approval to as Minister. It seemed everyone wanted to save the world these days. The fact that Harry was in the newest class of recruits surely exacerbated the problem. More than half of the applicants had been rejected immediately.

"It was rather. Unfortunately the whole rest of the day she was a nightmare." Orion laughed aloud and it did something to Kingsley's insides. He could get used to the sound.

"I haven't seen anyone keeping you company." Orion narrowed his eyes. "As far as I can see, you spend an inordinate amount of time at your desk. A man has needs, Minister."

Kingsley laughed but it was without much humour. "A man certainly does. Unfortunately, a minister doesn't have much time to himself."

"Make the time," Orion said, somberly. "You'll regret later what you've been missing."

"Sound advice." Kingsley stood and flicked his wand, darkening his office. Just when he got to door, he called out, "Good night, sir."

"Call me Orion, Shacklebolt."

"Of course."

~*~

"Listen, Shacklebolt, I know what those country wizard folk are like—" Orion said, adamantly. "Your plan won't work."

"Times have changed, Orion," Kingsley said, exasperated. "I'm not foolish enough to believe that prejudice has been wiped out but things are different now. Getting better for Muggleborns, half-bloods, even those with Veela or Giant ancestry."

"Nonsense," Orion huffed. "I've only been dead these twenty years. How can so much have changed?"

"How old were you when…" Kingsley trailed off. How did one ask about another's death? "Sorry, that was inappropriate."

"Nonsense. I was only fifty. Ridiculously young age for a wizard to die." He stayed silent for a long while after that and Kingsley was about to ask him how he died when Orion began speaking again. "Heart attack, you know. After Regulus went missing, Walburga and I…we were heartbroken. He was such a good boy."

Kingsley had heard from Harry the true story of Regulus Black's disappearance and it was in fact heartbreaking.

He walked over to the portrait and placed his hand on the canvas. Orion looked up at him and moved his hand to where Kingsley's was, like a mirror. Although he couldn't feel a warm palm beneath his own, only the painted canvas, Kingsley felt a tingle of magic.

Pulling his hand away, he went and sat down again behind his desk. Orion was silent the rest of the afternoon.

~*~

"I understand congratulations are in order, Kingsley," Orion said when Kingsley walked into his office one brisk November morning.

"How did you find out?" Kingsley unwrapped the scarf Molly had knitted from around his neck and pulled off his black leather gloves from Percy.

"The entire office is all a twitter."

"Gossips, the lot of them," Kingsley replied good naturedly.

"How old are you then? You don't look a day over thirty-five although that is rather young for a Minister of Magic." Orion studied him. "Perhaps forty?"

"Forty-five and thank you."

At the end of a long day—gifts and cakes and owls arriving constantly—Kingsley was more than ready to put his feet up and relax. He'd managed to convince Harry, the Weasleys, Andromeda, and even Aberforth that no festivities were necessary.

Pouring himself two fingers of Firewhiskey he raised his glass to no one in particular.

"Cheers," Orion said from his portrait. "I—I have a something for you."

"Oh?" Kingsley took his feet off his desk and walked to the portrait.

Orion held a small box in his hand. When he opened it, Kingsley saw a magnificent silver pocket watch inside. Orion lifted it out of the box.

"It belonged to my father." He dragged the links over his knuckles. "I had hoped to pass it on to one of my sons." He put it back in the box and closed the lid. "I'd like you to have it."

"I appreciate the gesture. It's a beautiful watch but—" Kingsley turned at the sound of Apparition to see Kreacher standing in his office holding the box.

"Kreacher saved Master Orion's watch. Now Kreacher gives it to the Minister." Kingsley took the box and Kreacher popped out as soon as the box left his hands. Opening it, Kingsley was surprised to see the watch was in fact inside.

Looking toward Orion's portrait, he found he was momentarily speechless. He cleared his throat and managed to choke out a hoarse, "Thank you."

Orion nodded silently and left his frame.

~*~

Making sure his door was locked and warded, Kingsley settled down behind his desk. He really hadn't given himself enough personal attention of late and he thought perhaps now, after the gift from Orion, it was time to see if perhaps their feelings were mutual.

The portrait seemed to be sleeping but as always many portraits only pretended to be asleep until something interesting 'woke' them up.

 _This will be interesting one way or another_ , Kingsley thought as he lifted his robes and pulled his cock out of his pants. He was half-hard in anticipation, his heart fluttering in his chest.

Beginning with long, gentle strokes Kingsley slowly brought himself to full hardness.

"Mmm," he hummed as he increased the pressure, tightening his hand around his length. He smeared the drops of precome over the head with the pad of his thumb and reached beneath with the other hand, rolling his balls delicately.

He chanced a look toward Orion's portrait to see whether he'd caught his attention. He couldn't be sure but he believed Orion's eyes had closed again when Kingsley turned toward him.

A sly smile stole across his face and he upped the ante, hand working his length more surely now, breathy moans escaping his lips. He slid back in his chair to cant his hips forward and leaned his head back, eyes falling closed.

Quickening his pace, he felt his cock throb in his hand, felt his balls begin to tighten, the tension in his groin signaling his impending orgasm.

"Yessss," a voice to his left hissed and Kingsley's eyes snapped open and looked toward Orion…who was standing in his frame, robes up to his waist, wanking along with Kingsley.

"Oh, fuck," Kingsley groaned as he watched the portrait's hand flying over his cock.

Orion looked at him then, their eyes locking across the room. "Come for me, Kingsley," Orion said, his voice husky with arousal.

Kingsley only stroked himself twice more before coming in thick spurts which landed on his stomach. Looking toward the portrait as he panted, he watched as Orion came, his face a frozen rictus of pleasure.

~*~

Epilogue…

Kingsley Shacklebolt, the first post-war Minister of Magic never married. On his fiftieth birthday he had a portrait of himself painted and preserved in the bowels of the Ministry.

Upon his death, nearly forty years later, the portrait was placed beside that of Orion Black.

First thing in the morning, Kingsley went to Orion's portrait and gave him a single kiss.

What they got up to when neither was in their portrait was anyone's guess.


End file.
